<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple yet Special by cess728</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357632">Simple yet Special</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728'>cess728</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Parents, Alternate Universe - Twins, Anniversary, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Coffee, Cute Yamaguchi Tadashi, Dinosaurs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Frogs, Kissing, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Neck Kissing, Tsukishima Kei Likes Dinosaurs, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi Fluff, Twins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28357632</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cess728/pseuds/cess728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just a simple yet special morning with the Tsukkiyama and their kids.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tsukishima Kei &amp; Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>73</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple yet Special</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This one is for you aphi! And to the tskym appreciation society gdm! Also wotatops! I love you all!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The room was dark, not until the sun started to say hi on the window pane and peeped through the curtains that made the room brighter as the time passed by.<br/>
<br/>
Tadashi felt the sunlight illuminating their room. He fluttered his eyes, slowly opening it just to be greeted by a soft “g’ morning” by a blonde guy beside him.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“G’morning Tadashi”, the blonde guy mumbled with his eyes still closed.<br/>
<br/>
“Good morning Tsukki,” Tadashi replied.<br/>
<br/>
“Shut up, you’re already a <em> Tsukishima </em> .”<br/>
<br/>
“Nooo, I am a Yamaguchi and so <em> are you. </em> ”<br/>
<br/>
“Well, you’re right I am a Yamaguchi but still, shut up.” He said since he could feel the heat in his ears early in the morning.<br/>
<br/>
Tadashi giggled at his retort. “ <em> Gomen, Tsukki. </em> I really love calling you by that name,” he said while running his hand at Kei’s hair then left a soft kiss at his forehead.<br/>
<br/>
Tadashi wanted to get up but Kei quickly grabbed his hand and pulled the green haired guy towards himself. As Kei pressed his chest at Tadashi’s back, Tadashi could feel him nuzzling at his nape. Tadashi was ticklish yet he didn’t complain.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Let’s just stay like this for a while…” Kei softly whispered.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Hmm, m’kay.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The feeling was so relaxing. It’s just them feeling each other’s warmth, enjoying each other’s embrace. As the time went by, the dark room became brighter and brighter, making some sunlight flashed before their faces. Tadashi raised his left hand, shading his eyes against the light. Kei noticed his small movements so he raised his hand, sliding it from Tadashi’s shoulder up to his hand. He intertwined their hands and the light just made their rings sparkle before their eyes.<br/>
<br/>
“Happy anniversary Kei,”<br/>
<br/>
“Happy anniversary Tadashi,”</p><p> </p><p>Greeting each other while cuddling on the bed just felt so right. The warmth, the joy, the contentment, the love--ah, it was nice. They’ve been together for years and today was a special day for them, but they just want to spend it in a simple way. Yeah, <em> simple yet special.  </em><br/>
<br/>
Kei cupped Tadashi’s face aiming to place a morning kiss on his lips, slowly closing their eyes. As Tadashi turned his head, it was at this moment when they heard a sound. Both of them stopped, eyes opened wide. They tried to continue what they were doing earlier when it stopped but here goes a soft tone again.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Papaaa~~ </em>,"</p><p> </p><p>Kei looked away, disappointment in his eyes, as Tadashi pulled himself away from his arms. </p><p><br/>
“I guess, <em> our little dinosaurs </em>’ awake already.” Tadashi said, smiling softly with a tint of pink on his face. </p><p><br/>
<em> ‘Ughhh he always looks like a strawberry when he blushes’ </em>Kei blushed at his own thoughts and turned to his back to hide his already redded face. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Papa 'Shiii~~, </em> " There was soft knocks at their bedroom door and Tadashi opened the door just to see two cute little <em> dinosaurs </em>. The boy got Kei's blonde, slightly curly hair and Tadashi's freckles, meanwhile the girl got Kei's golden eyes matched with a long soft dark green hair that she got from Tadashi. </p><p> </p><p>And yes, <em> dinosaurs </em>. One time they went to the mall and a dinosaur onesie caught Kei's eyes. In the end, they bought two for the twins. </p><p> </p><p>"Awww… Good morning to our baby dinosaurs, raaawwr!" Tadashi exclaimed and playfully tickled the kids. </p><p> </p><p>The kids giggled. A "Good morning Papa 'Shi, <em> rawr" </em></p><p> </p><p>"What do you want for breakfast, hmm, Hoshi?" Tadashi asked as he carried Sora to his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Can we have <em> strawberry pancakes </em>, Papa 'Shi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then! How about you Sora?"</p><p> </p><p>"She's still sleepy, Papa, she's still sleepy. I asked her to come with me earlier but she's still sleepy Papa, <em> gomen </em>Sora," Hoshi said, apologetically since he basically just dragged her sister in front of Tadashi and Kei's bedroom as Sora yawned with a half closed eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Sora, do you want to go back to your <em> frog </em> bed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Will Hoshi go back to his <em> dinosaur </em> bed?" She sleepily replied, yawning, rubbing her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"No, baby. Hoshi's going to eat breakfast now." </p><p> </p><p>"Papa~" she motioned to Tadashi to bend down because she wanted to whisper something. "Can I sleep beside Papa Kei?"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi just smiled and replied softly, "yes of course! Tsukki, are you coming for breakfast?"</p><p> </p><p>“I still want to sleep.” The only words Kei said. “Okay then.”</p><p><br/>
“Oh and Tsukki?”<br/>
<br/>
“Hmm?”<br/>
<br/>
“Let Sora sleep beside you” </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead Sora, sleep beside Papa Kei" </p><p> </p><p>Sora walked slowly and climbed up to their bed to lay down. Kei was surprised by the turn of events so he didn't notice his Tadashi and their little dinosaur, Hoshi, left the room already. </p><p> </p><p>"Arghh" Kei didn’t have a choice but to look at Sora, who’s sleeping beside him. </p><p><br/>
“You’re cute just like your dad,” he laughed but that laugh suddenly changed into a worried expression. </p><p> </p><p>They had the twins, Hoshi and Sora, since three years ago so it was expected that they both knew the drills of being a "parent". The first struggle they had was when Kei always asked Tadashi how many scoops of milk he should prepare for the kids' milk and Tadashi was just tired of it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Tadashi? How many sco--" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "3 scoops, Tsukki." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oh yeah right, thanks." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I love you Tsukki but this is the 5th time you asked that in just three days! Shocks I hate it that I can't turn down your questions. God, I love you so much." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Kei's face turned red not because Tadashi is scolding him but because of the first and last statement. Due to this, he just dropped the bottle and everything was a complete mess. Their tiles were full of milk, the mixed milk and powdered milk. Kei just looked at him, looked at the crying twins, looked at him again nervously, panicking inside on what to do with the mess he made, he apologized quickly.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I-I am s-sorry Tadashi! I will clean this up quickly!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Wait!" He said while he grabbed his arms then cupped his face. "It's okay Tsukki, don't be nervous, don't panic. I'm not mad. Don't worry, I will help you. I love you Tsukki and they'll gonna love you too… I am sure of that." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I-I love you too Tadashi." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Yes, they did study things just like how to change diapers, how to clip <em>small</em> <em>fingernails</em>, how to entertain their kids when they were having tantrums and also how to make them sleep by reading them short stories.  Yet, between the two, Kei was always the nervous one. Being a parent is not in his plan ever since but it changed when he saw how beautiful Tadashi’s smile was when a cute small baby held his fingers tightly and started playing with it. Sometimes, he'd just overthink.<br/>
<br/>
<em>What if I hurt her?</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>What if I was not able to make her smile?</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em><em>What if I---</em><em><br/>
</em><em><br/>
</em>Kei’s thoughts were interrupted when this <em>little dinosaur</em> cooed.<br/>
<br/>
“P-papa~”<br/>
<br/>
“Oh.. shh shh… I’m here...” Kei patted the <em>little dinosaur’</em>s lap and hummed a soft lullaby for Mitsuki. The baby girl moved towards his chest while he’s humming. That scene continued as the blonde dad and his baby fell asleep again.<br/>
<br/>
Meanwhile, Tadashi was busy preparing breakfast in the kitchen using his free arm, since Hoshi, their <em>little dinosaur</em>, was being carried by Tadashi with his left arm. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Hoshi began to become impatient, kicked his chest and looked at his dad with puppy eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Are the pancakes done Papa?"</p><p> </p><p>Tadashi just laughed and put him down. Hoshi just climbed up to chair, impatiently tapping the table saying he's hungry already.<br/>
<br/>
“Hungry <em> little ones </em>? Well there you go,” he said, giving a plate of the strawberry pancake Hoshi ordered from his dad. “Yehey!” Hoshi clapped. </p><p> </p><p>Lately, Kei and Sora went to their dining table. Tadashi tilted his head, confused since he thought the two were still sleeping.<br/>
<br/>
“Well, I guess Sora’s hungry too.” Kei said while he placed Sora in front of the table.<br/>
<br/>
“Okay I’ll prepare your breakfast too.” Tadashi smiled. </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi was busy preparing food in the kitchen when he felt someone’s chest was pressed on his back and a pair of arms wrapped his torso. They swayed a little. The green haired guy smiled realizing his husband was just being clingy, sniffing at his neck, leading him to do little movements of swaying side by side.<br/>
<br/>
“You smell good.”<br/>
“Of course, I always do.” smirking while putting some syrup at the pancakes.<br/>
<br/>
“You used those strawberry scented soap again this morning, right?”<br/>
<br/>
“Ah yeah, I did. Tsukki~ if you really want that soap, you can use it.”<br/>
<br/>
“But I prefer you using it, I love you and smelling it from you makes me more in love.” Kei said while sniffing his neck and Tadashi paused what he was doing due to this and it tickled him, making him laugh.<br/>
<br/>
“Tsukki, stop..” Tadashi laughed, “Tsukki, stooopp~~ I’m preparing your fo--hnnnggg.”<br/>
<br/>
Kei, instead of just smelling Tadashi’s strawberry scent, he kissed his neck passionately making the other man make a sound. </p><p> </p><p>Kei raised his head and whispered to his ear, “You can be my food though, I can eat you anyway.”<br/>
<br/>
Tadashi blushed so hard at the blonde guy’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>But Tadashi was feeling confident and bold today, he put down the utensils he was using for preparing Sora and Kei’s breakfast, turned around now facing <em> the Kei Yamaguchi. </em><br/>
<br/>
Tadashi placed his arms around his neck, pulled him closer and immediately pressed his lips towards the blonde's lips. They let this kiss convey how much they loved each other. Today was a <em> simple yet special day </em> and this kiss just proved that they were each other’s puzzle pieces stating they were <em> really </em> meant for each other. Both of them tilted their head, lips moving in sync, hands either cupping their faces or messing their hairs and soft whispers in between their kisses.<br/>
<br/>
“I.” <em> *kiss* </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>“Love.” *<em> kiss* </em></p><p> </p><p>“You.” <em> *kiss* </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>They can feel each other smile while feeling the other’s lips pressed on theirs. After the passionate moment, both of them parted to breathe, foreheads touching, hands cupping their faces and eyes sparkling with love.<br/>
<br/>
“Again, happy anniversary Tadashi...Yamaguchi.” Tadashi laughed, <em> ‘he’s so in love, haha, let me tease him once more.’ </em> <em><br/>
<br/>
</em></p><p>“So, congratulations. You just did what YOU wanted to do with me earlier huh?”</p><p> </p><p>The face of Kei being so red upclose since their foreheads were touching was such a blessed view for Tadashi. Yes, Kei was always seen as composed, quiet, and salty but only Tadashi can bring out those best reactions from the blonde guy.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“<em> Ha-ha-ha </em> , just kidding, Gomen, Tsukki.”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Papaaaaaaaa!!!”<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Our dinosaur is hungry.” Kei said as he softly pat Tadashi’s butt signalling him to go. </p><p><br/>
“Oh shocks I forgot, the pancake!” Tadashi grabbed the plate and before going to their kids he suddenly pecked his lips quickly leaving a flustered Kei again in the kitchen. </p><p> </p><p>Tadashi served the pancakes and sat in front of their kids. Watching Hoshi and Sora eat their breakfast made Tadashi smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Papa, why did you take so long? I was suuuuuupppperrrr hungry~” Sora whined emphasizing her hunger earlier.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The green haired dad’s mind flashed the heated scene they had earlier making his ears and his cheeks taint pink.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Uhmm, t-the...<em> salt </em> and <em> pepper </em> got mixed! So we have to separate them, that’s why…” Sora pouted, not believing whatever his dad said meanwhile Tadashi was just nervously laughing, patting Sora’s head.<br/>
<br/>
Kei went to their dining table bringing two mugs of coffee. He placed the coffee on their dining table and stood beside Tadashi, left hand rested on Tadashi’s shoulder while right hand held the mug and Kei was taking a sip on his coffee.<br/>
<br/>
It was a simple morning. They had their breakfast, Hoshi and Sora playing while eating, and <em> tsukkiyama </em> held hands while drinking coffee.<br/>
<br/>
Suddenly Hoshi and Sora both grinned and nodded at the same time, left the table and went to their room. The parents literally were clueless so they raised their brows and shoulders, asking “what’s happening?”<br/>
<br/>
Sooner or later, <em> TsukkiYama </em> twins, Hoshi and Sora, their four year old kids, went out carrying a poster made out of four bond papers that they stole from their Papa Tadashi’s printer and was attached by uneven scotch tapes that they got from Papa Kei’s drawer.<br/>
<br/>
“Happy anniversary Papaaaaaa!!” the twins shouted, presenting their poster. They drew their family photo using crayons when that one time they went to a zoo and their uncle Hinata took the photo at the same time their uncle Kageyama carried all their bags just for a decent family photo.<br/>
<br/>
The poster was nice. Kei’s right arm was over Tadashi’s shoulder. Sora was carried by Tadashi with his right arm and Hoshi was in the middle, holding Tadashi’s left hand and Kei’s left hand. It was cute.<br/>
<br/>
Their parents were speechless. They felt tears forming at the corner of their eyes. They immediately hugged the twins, showing them how much they love them through their big embraces. Their hearts were leaping with joy. Tadashi and Kei didn't expect this. So yeah, they concluded that -- indeed, it was a simple yet special day.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted a twins so I named them<br/>Hoshi = star<br/>Sora = sky</p><p>Thank you for the tskym gdm and wotatops, I got some from your ideas too! </p><p>Belated merry Christmas Aphi!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>